Time of the Angels
by Annieisawesome
Summary: (Post 3x09 and on. AU) While trying to banish the ghosts from Mystic Falls, Bonnie over does her spell causing her to loose her memory and transports her to the past of Pre-original vampire Mystic Falls. Now in present day Mystic Falls Klaus enlist the help of a now Original Vampire/Witch Hybrid Bonnie to get the Coffins from Stefan and reunite their family. Full summary inside.


**Hello Guys! So I have been working on this story for quite some time and I thought it would be a good idea to share it. **

**Summary:(Post 3x09 and on. AU) While trying to banish the ghosts from Mystic Falls, Bonnie over does her spell causing her to loose her memory and transports her to the past of Pre-original vampire Mystic Falls. Now in present day Mystic Falls Klaus enlist the help of a now Original Vampire/Witch Hybrid Bonnie to get the Coffins from Stefan and reunite their family. Meanwhile Damon, Elena and the others try to get Bonnie back to 'Normal' and defeat Klaus. Contains Original!Bonnie and an alive Henrik.**

**Pairings include: Kennett, Klaroline, Fage, Elejah, Henrik and April, and More.**

**Also I might extend this story to the Originals time line later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters JP does. However I do own some of my OCs that will be featured (the main being Aria and Christian Bennett Mikealson) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 The New Deal

Klaus's phone beeped. With a triumphant smile, he switched the call from Rebekah to Stefan.

"Stefan," he greeted him, "miss me already?"

"_I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom," _Stefan's menacing voice said.

Klaus smirked, "Well I like to believe I am a man of my word, more or less."

"_Thing is, it came at too high of a price_." Stefan paused and Klaus could hear him pacing around a room, "_You took everything from me, Klaus."_

Klaus rolled his eyes and walked towards the truck with his family in it, "Let bygones be bygones, trust me resentment gets old."

"_You know what never gets old."_

Klaus was now getting annoyed, but he was going to get his family back now that Mikael was dead. He unlatched the back of the truck and opened it revealing the empty inside.

"_Revenge."_

Anger filled Klaus. His family was gone. Stefan took them.

"No," he growled into the phone.

"_What's the matter, Klaus?"_ Stefan smug voice said, "_Missing somethin_g?"

"What are you doing?"

"_Just enjoying my freedom."_

"I'm going to kill you and everyone you ever met," Klaus's voice got dangerously low.

"_You do that and you will never see your family again," _Stefan said copying the same dangerous tone as Klaus.

Klaus growled, and Stefan continued_, "I know you, Klaus. Someone who's been one step ahead for a thousand years, were you prepared for this?"_

Klaus hung up the phone angrily. Stefan had got to him, but he was wrong about one thing. Klaus was still one step ahead; he had one thing up his sleeve. As far as the Scooby gang knew, there were four sleeping originals, Elijah and his three brothers. He also guessed by the lack of his sister, Rebekah was put down too. Stefan took seven of the coffins, when there were eight remaining.

The last original was locked away from the rest. Klaus was always prepared. He always kept at least one of his family away from the rest incase Mikael took them.

Back at his mansion, Klaus went down to the basement. He walked to a locked door at the end of the dimly lit hallway that was guarded by two of his hybrids. The hybrids moved aside to let Klaus unlock the door. Klaus stepped in the small, dark room and approached a lonely coffin that stood in the middle. He quickly tore off the vervain chains, ignoring the pain that shot through his hand, and opened the coffin up. Inside laid the woman that had caught his younger brother's eye, Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson.

It was a big surprise to Klaus when he had came to Mystic Falls after a thousand years to see his brother's wife helping the doppelganger and her friends when she was supposed to be locked in a coffin. It was an even bigger surprise to find out that she was merely human. Klaus checked her coffin to see if the original witch vampire hybrid wasn't using her witchy powers to deceive him. Sure enough when he had checked the coffin, Bonnie was still immobilized by the dagger still in the same 1920s attire. After that Klaus was determined to find out what was going on with his sister in-law. He used his sire bond with Tyler to find out more information about her. It was disappointing when the hybrid's information made things more puzzling. Apparently Bonnie had been born in Mystic Falls along with the doppelganger and her friends. For a while Klaus gave up on his mission to find out who Bonnie was until Tyler called to tell him Bonnie disappeared and no one not even the Mystic Fall bunch knew where she was. That was when Klaus called one of his witches to do a tracking spell to find her.

_Klaus handed the witch the vile of blood of Bonnie's father. The witch gingerly took the blood and poured it on to the map. She then started to chant in Latin to perform the spell. The candles around the map flared and she finished the chanting._

"_Well?" Klaus said with a menacing stare, "where is she?"_

"_Not where," the witch said, "When."_

"_What?"_

"_She is right here in Mystic Falls, just not now."_

_Klaus glared at the witch. "Well, tell me when?" he demanded._

"_A thousand years."_

Finding that piece of information out, meant that he could use Bonnie against any of the Mystic Fall gang, which was the reason he kept her away from the rest of his family for back up.

Bonnie looked peaceful in the coffin. Klaus had wanted to wake them all up as a family, but with the complication of them being in Stefan's possession, he had to wake Bonnie up to get them. He quickly pulled the dagger out of her and walked out of the room.

"When she wakes up, tell her I will be waiting up stairs," Klaus said to his hybrids at the door and continued up the stairs.

Klaus was officially bored. He had called Tyler about a minute ago to give him new orders, but that didn't give him any joy. He had thought about going to get a drink at the Grill, knowing that he might run into someone who could be useful, but Bonnie had yet to wake up. He didn't want Bonnie to run off while he was gone. An angry original and a town full of humans was a bad combination. Bonnie was just being stubborn as she always was, she had always been this way, and her children where even worse. Klaus had to compel the renovators and order his Hybrids to leave so Bonnie couldn't throw a tantrum and kill them all, so the house was quiet. So quiet that he heard the slight sound of a board creek behind him. Klaus turned around to find no one there, but to hear the sound of another board creek the opposite direction.

"Bonnie," Klaus said with a smirk, "I know you're here. Come on show yourself."

Klaus laughed at Bonnie's dramatic behavior, but soon as laughter left his lips a wrenching pain filled his head. He clutched his head and screamed in pain. If it was any other witch that gave him an aneurism he would of shook it off easily, but Bonnie was a thousand year old witch vampire hybrid making her just as strong as Klaus.

"Bonnie!" He screamed in hopes that the pain would stop, but that earned him another blast of pain rendering him vulnerable to the floor.

When the pain stopped Klaus unraveled himself from the ball that he was currently in and looked up to see the powerful witch before him.

"Hello, Klaus," Bonnie Bennett said in a deadly calm voice that made Klaus nervous, "Where is my family?"

Bonnie was angry. She woke up alone and her head filled with unwanted memories. Not only was she angry at Klaus for separating her from the family, she was angry at herself for what had happened in the life she had just remembered. When Klaus pulled the dagger from her chest, the memories from the life she had before she came to Mystic Falls a thousand years ago had suddenly came to her. She remembered everything, her child life without her mother, becoming friends with Katarina's doppelganger, finding out she was a witch, her grams, the death of her grams, helping the doppelganger in spite of all the things that happened to Bonnie because of her, the Gilbert boy and her blind love for him, his betrayal, and the spell to vanquish the ghosts causing her to lose control and go back in time. She remembered every gut wrenching detail of that awful life and even though every detail of that life was now ingrained in her mind, she felt no emotion towards it. The only emotion she felt was for her time as an original vampire.

Now she wanted revenge on her brother-in-law for double crossing her.

"Bonnie," Klaus began, looking up at her from the floor, "You're over reacting." Klaus's screams once again filled the room as Bonnie hit him with another aneurism.

"You didn't answer my question, Klaus," Bonnie said angrily, "Where is my family?" Klaus got up from the floor and faced her.

"Oh come now, Darling," He said "You must be thirsty first. Let's get you settled before we discuss things."Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Discuss things? Why would we need to discuss things? There is nothing to discuss. Just tell me where everyone is."

Klaus let out a heavy sigh and backed away from her slowly, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Bonnie."

"What is the meaning of this, Klaus?"

"I mean I don't know where they are."Bonnie took a step back in shock which turned into anger.

"What do you mean; _you don't know where they are?_"

"Like I said Darling, things need to be discussed. Let's sit down and get you something to drink," Klaus said and smirked, "Besides you're thirsty. You're always moody when you're thirsty." Bonnie glared at Klaus which he ignored.

"Violet darling, you can come now," Klaus said and a young blond woman walked into the room. Klaus walked over towards her his fangs emerging and bit into the woman's neck.

Bonnie could smell the blood pumping from the woman's veins. Klaus was right, she was thirsty. Klaus retracted his fangs from Violet's neck and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie took that as an invitation and she flashed towards the woman and bit into her neck.

"Okay you wanted to discuss things," Bonnie said as she tossed Violet's body to the floor, "Let's talk."

Klaus gave an amused smile at her determination. "Well," he began, "Our family was taken from me. Your friend Stefan thought it was funny to steal them."

"He is not my friend," Bonnie scoffed, "I do not sympathize with him anymore, or any of them. They do not mean anything to me."

"You remember?"

"It all came back when you pulled the dagger out of me," Bonnie said. Bonnie looked down at her black party dress that had a hole where the dagger once was. She was going to need to a new wardrobe, one that fit this time period.

"Let me guess," Bonnie said looking up from the hole in her clothes, "you need me for your epic plan to get them back?"

They trust you. You can find out where they keeping them." Bonnie scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Do you really think I will help you, after all you've done separating our family? Find them yourself," Bonnie spat. Klaus growled.

"Don't be stubborn, darling. I can easily put you back in that bloody coffin." Klaus reached in his pocket and took out the silver dagger waving it around. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Really Nik, the dagger threats?"

"Well then it will take me longer to find them if you don't help. Maybe I will give up on getting our family together. Besides I have my doppelganger to make more Hybrids to keep me company." Bonnie narrowed her eyes. By the look on his face it was hard to tell if he was bluffing, but Bonnie had to find her family. So she agreed.

Klaus had gotten into her old house and gotten her some of her old clothes that she wore when she was a human. Now she was dressed in a simple tank top, jeans, and sandals that Klaus deemed it something the old her would wear and headed to go inside the Mystic Grille. The clothes on her body felt strange and different. Even if she had worn them in the past, they felt too skin tight and revealing.

The Grille was crowded on a Friday afternoon. Bonnie walked up to the bar and ordered a glass of scotch. She smiled when she heard a semi familiar voice behind her.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie turned around to face Stefan.

"Hey Stefan," she said in a sweet human voice, "What are you doing here?" Of course Nik had filled her in with all the details on how Stefan was compelled by him and then earned his freedom by saving him, but wanted revenge and stole her family. By looking at his stone cold face, she could tell that this wasn't the Stefan that she remembered in her memories. This was the Stefan who was a cold blooded ripper, and honestly Bonnie liked this Stefan better.

"Where have you been?" Stefan said harshly, "I have been trying to call you after Mikael died." Relief flooded Bonnie; it was true that Mikael was dead. Bonnie wasn't a hundred percent sure if Klaus was telling the truth about that.

"I was with my father for a few days. I needed a break from the whole supernatural stuff," Bonnie said, saying the words that Klaus fed her.

"I need your help with something." Bonnie smiled inwardly. She was getting somewhere.

"Um, with what?"

"Not here, meet me in the basement of the old witch house."

Bonnie smiled a real smile, now she was getting somewhere.

"Sure," she said and turned back to the drink she just ordered while Stefan exited the Grille.

Bonnie walked up towards the old witch house. She had texted Klaus telling him Stefan had contacted her before heading to the site. The witch house was one of those houses where teenagers would dare each other to have sleepovers in. The once white paint on the house had grayed overtime. It was covered with overgrown weeds and ivy and made the house look even creepier.

inside of the house was the same. There was broken furniture scattered around in various rooms, and dirt had been tracked in by wind or stupid teenagers snooping around. Bonnie walked through the door of the house. Right away she felt the spirits of the dead witches and they were not happy. Once she walked into the ray of sunlight that was just in front of her, she felt the sun boiling her skin. Screaming out in agony, Bonnie flitted away from the beam of light. Determined to get to the basement where Stefan was waiting possibly with the coffins, Bonnie took off through the painful beams of sunlight running down to the basement. Taking very painful seconds in each beam of light she made it down the stairs and crashing through the basement door.

"Well, well, well. This is shocking." Bonnie looked up from her crash landing on the floor to the vampire standing above her.

"Since when have you been a vampire?" Bonnie groaned inwardly. This was bad. Stefan knew she was no longer Bonnie the witch.

**Did you guys enjoy it? Please tell me what you think and review or favorite.**


End file.
